


not as planned

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Fluff, Late Valentine’s Day fic, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon gets stood up on his Valentine’s Day date
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 115





	not as planned

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm

Junmyeon looked at his phone again, he’d been sitting there waiting for over 20 minutes now. His date was supposed to meet him up at the restaurant he reserved but he was yet to show up or answer his messages. 

He twisted the napkin in his hands anxiously as he looked at the door again. Maybe he should leave and go back home. Going back to his nest and hiding for the rest of the weekend would fit well now considering he got stood up by his date on Valentine’s Day. 

Putting the napkin back onto the table he accidentally caught the eye of one of the servers who talked to a colleague, looking over at him sadly. Looking down into his lap he took his phone out again and stared the unread messages sent to his supposed to be date. 

He was taking up space in a nice restaurant that probably some living couple would enjoy having. Everyone else could probably smell the anxious hormones he let out and just as he was about to stand up someone sat down into the seat across from him. 

Eyes wide he looked at the male in front of him and furrowed his brows. It definitely wasn’t his date, the man who sat down had sharper features and black neatly styled hair and wore a white button up and a Burberry coat. 

“Hey. Sorry I’m late, are you ready to order?” He smiled and waved a waiter over who seemed to hurry over. “You like wine?”

Junmyeon nodded silently, still in a bit of shock. “We’ll have a bottle of white, Sauvignon blanc thank you.” The waiter nodded and hurried off. 

“I’m sorry….who are you?” Junmyeon kept his voice low as he looked the man over, sensing the obvious alpha scent coming off of him.

“I could smell your distress blocks away and stood outside for the past 15 minutes waiting for your date to show up. I’m assuming you’re supposed to be on a date at least. But no one showed up and I have nowhere to be so.” He shrugged and Junmyeon looked down into his lap, ears red. 

He knew people would be able to smell him but the fact that this alpha had picked it up so far away meant it’d have to have been more prominent than he thought it would be. “Don’t worry. So what’s your name? I’m Yifan.” The alpha, Yifan, grinned at him and nodded at the waiter that poured them their glasses. 

“I’m Junmyeon.” He felt a little timid, but with a look at his phone and still seeing no answer he sighed and put it away. “I was actually just about to leave.”

“If you want to go it’s fine. But I’m actually down for a good date if you feel comfortable with it.” Yifan’s smile felt comforting. Maybe it’d be a good distraction over the shame of being stood up on. 

“It’s fine just….this night isn’t turning out as planned really.” Junmyeon laughed drily and took his wine glass, taking a small sip. “It’s not even reserved under my name.”

“So what happened? Rant to me.” Yifan told him and looked through the menu quickly before they ordered their food and Junmyeon sighed loudly. 

“Well… we’ve been talking for a few days and decided to meet up today. Thought it’d be fun. He was also an alpha, name’s Siwon, and he’s a principal at a high school close by. But yeah….he hasn’t responded since this morning so I’m not sure if something happened or if he just decided not to come.”

“What an asshole. Least thing he could’ve done was to tell you why he wasn’t coming, even if he regretted it I suppose. But just ignoring it? That’s childish. He could’ve lied if he didn’t want to say he changed his mind.”

“I suppose. Just...this has never happened and something about it being Valentine’s Day isn’t the most fun day to be stood up on like this.” Junmyeon muttered and dipped more of his wine. “I was debating buying some ice cream and hiding in my nest until I have classes on Monday morning.”

“Hmmm...while that does sound like a nice thing as well...I hope a date with me is adequate.” Junmyeon giggled and nodded. 

“Depends on how it goes from here I suppose. Do you often act as a stand in for lonely omegas?”

“Not really.” He chuckled and laced his hands together as he placed his elbows on the table. “But I have three younger omegan sisters so you can say it’s almost like it’s out of instinct. Used to the hormones I guess too. But I guess your overall scent also was intriguing.” 

“Oh really?” Junmyeon raised a brow at him and smiled. Had to be some family with no beta children. But it eased his nerves just a little bit. 

“And you know, I definitely couldn’t have a cute omega just sit here by themself.” Yifan’s winked and took a sip of his wine and Junmyeon felt a blush keep up on his ears at the comment. 

First about his scent and now his looks. “What was so appealing with my scent?” Junmyeon then noticed the blush on the alpha’s cheekbones and it made him smile a little. He was rather handsome so it wasn’t too bad of a turnout. 

“It smelled like rain and pine and I’ve never felt that scent before. It’s very fresh.” He commented and shrugged. “Drew me in.”

“Mhm… a little bit ironic your scent is of burnt wood then. Don’t you think.” The omega grinned and took his glass. “A little too much of a cliché.”

“Maybe. Or something destined. Anyways, Junmyeon, what do you do except dating?” Yifan asked as they were served their food. 

“Well. I’m studying folklore and mythology my second year. Useless degree I know, but I thought it’d be interesting and there are a few jobs I could get.”

“Better than music...not like that helped me at all…” the alpha muttered and swirled his fork in his spaghetti. “But cool! What kind of things do you learn? Must be some interesting subjects.”

“Yeah, it’s really fun to learn more in depth about different folklore. I’ve always been interested in it and would like to work with it at a museum perhaps. Or become a professor in it.”

“I think that’d fit you.” Yifan smiled. “To be a professor, that is. You look very kind and approachable.” Junmyeon smiled at the compliments and shrugged his shoulders. 

“We’ll see where I end up, as long as I get to work with what I’m studying. But you mentioned music? Did you major in that?”

Yifan scoffed and swallowed the mouthful of pasta. Junmyeon couldn’t help but think it was a little cute as he began eating his roasted salmon. “Yeah. I definitely did. Don’t recommend it. Sure it was fun, yeah but like...did I learn anything special that helped me? Not really. I just upload some stuff online and hope people enjoy it.”

“But you make music? That’s really neat. It’s a big part of what we’re going through right now in one of my classes. It’s about traditional instruments and music. But we’re mostly deciphering the lyrics and looking at the stories in them. It’s rather interesting.”

“Oh really?” Junmyeon nodded and smiled, taking a sip of wine. “Must be neat. The music history classes I had to take were mostly just classical genres which was a little tiring after a while.”

They continued to speak as they enjoyed their dinner. Junmyeon learned that not only did Yifan major in and made music. But he had moved to Prague about five years ago together with a friend who had family here and liked it so he just decided to stay. That he sent his sisters several gifts and sweets with his monthly letters. He was left handed when drawing but wrote with his right. And if he could, he’d like to go up a few mountains. But just for fun. 

“But yeah then I made my own company with my friend who’s an economics major. It wasn’t easy but we both didn’t feel like working for another company we didn’t really stand for. Plus working with something I enjoy and making my own hours is nice.”

“I’m sorry… you own your own company and you were how old did you say?” Junmyeon giggled and took a last sip of his wine, finishing the last of their shared bottle. 

“It’s rather easy as long as you have customers and know how to market to those customers. Since it’s rather niche as well we don’t have a lot of competitors.” 

“Huh...wow…” Junmyeon sighed and leaned back. They turned silent for a while and their empty plates were removed. The waiter asked if they’d like to order dessert and Yifan looked over at the omega who shrugged. “We could share something? I’m not that hungry.”

“Sounds good. You have anything special for tonight?” The waiter listed the two desserts that they had for today and Junmyeon suggested they took option two, strawberry cake. The alpha agreed. 

“Well, thank you for saving me from the disaster of a date night this was. But you do realize that you made it look like you were over thirty minutes late for a date on Valentine’s?” Junmyeon giggled and rested his chin in his hand. 

“Hmm…..maybe I can make up for it by paying for the whole meal then.” He offered a wink together with a grin. Junmyeon’s eyes widened and he fumbled over his words for a moment. 

“No I can’t let you do that you didn’t even plan on being here. Also it’s expensive here!” The omega used as a counterpoint so that they could split the bill. 

“Maybe. But, to argue with you...you just told me you were worried if you could pay off your student debt and how you didn’t know if you’d even be able to get a good paying job with your degree. I’ll pay.”

Junmyeon flushed, pink dusting his cheeks and ears. “Okay. But it seems unfair.” The omega almost whined and Yifan smiled at that, something in his eyes sparking to life. 

“Well. You could pay on our second date.” That comment made Junmyeon go ever redder and eyes widened. 

“Second date?” He squeaked. Junmyeon could definitely not ignore the fact that Yifan was very attractive, or that his scent was especially appealing to him. 

“If you’re up for it. If not, maybe this can just stay a one night kind of Cinderella thing.” 

“No I’d… I’d like a second date. But I’d need your number for that to be planned out.” They were served their dessert and Junmyeon was about to take his spoon and dig in when Yifan spoke again. 

“You know. The night is still relatively young. And unless you have any prior engagements planned after this….we could take this show on the road?” Taking a bit of cream on his spoon he licked it off and hummed. 

“What do you have in mind?” Yifan looked down on his small pink tongue lapping the cream off his spoon and the alpha swallowed. 

“We could go on a walk or something. Take a drink elsewhere.” Junmyeon nodded, taking some cake and tasting it. 

“We could take a walk. Plus...I had some stuff at home fixed for the date. If you’d want to steal this alphas spotlight even more?” Yifan beamed at that and nodded, taking a spoonful of sweet sponge. 

“Then we have a plan.”


End file.
